shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Violen
Violen is the family ship between Violet Parr and Helen Parr from The Incredibles fandom. Canon The Incredibles Because Helen choice to be a home-mother after she had Violet and her littles brothers, the two spend a lot of time together than Violet does with her Bob, and due to the anti-superhero law Helen had Violet grow up under the rule of never using her powers, and that has Violet wanting to be a normal person, like the boy she has a crush on. Incredibles 2 When the Underminer attacked the city Violet had thought that she was going to help her mother and the rest of their family fight the villain together, and became upset when Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible left Violet and Dash with babysitting duty; but she didn't let it stop her from later joining in after she left Jack-Jack in Dash's care. Sometime after the end of the battle and when the Parrs were being brought to a motel to lay low in for a time, Helen explains that Supers are illegal and that is why she don't want Violet and her siblings to use their powers for hero work again, even though Violet had enjoyed fighting criminal with her family and the confidence she gained from their time on the island, where Helen had told her to use them, but the unfair law for supers kept them from doing it again. Once Helen learned about a man who wants to change that law, Bob convinces Helen mange to his wife to see what he has to say on the subject, and when she and Bob left Violet in charge of her brothers before they went to see the Deavors, Violet could tell that her mother and father were up to something. While though Elastigirl is honoured that Winston and Evelyn want her to be the face of their "make supers legal again" campaign and it sounding promising for all supers, the thought of Violet and her sons, and wanting to be there when Violet goes on her first date with Tony Rydinger, is what kept Elastigirl from excepting their proposal, until Bob reassures Helen that he'll take care of Violet and the boys while she helps to make a better future for them. The next day, Helen, Violet and the rest of the Parr family were brought to their new house, Helen was amazed by it and so was Violet, even though a part of her is curious about her mother's new job and how relates to their new fancy home. Violet has tried to ask her father about her mother's new job, that has staying in another city for it, Bob only gave her very small facts about it. Later that night, Helen called Bob to see how Violet and the rest of them were doing, and as she asks him about Violet's date he lies about it going well to keep her from rushing back home. A few days later, Violet could tell that something has happened to her mother, when her father dashed out of the house after taking a call. Knowing that Mr. Incredible may need some help in his unsaid task, Violet grabs her family's matching super-suits before informing Dash of the situation their parents are in; and after they were attacked by mind controlled supers Violet knew that something similar has have happened to their mother. Knowing that they're their parent and Lucis's only hope, Violet and her brothers set it upon themselves to save them on the DevTech ship. Once there Violet told her brothers to stay hidden, while she goes to find their mother and the others, before Dash losses Jack-Jack and the two looking for the baby allowed them to find and free Elastigirl from the hypno-goggles. Once Elastigirl learned that her children choice to help her, Mr. Incredible and Frozone, despite the dangers, she hugs Violet and her two sons, before they began to work in freeing the other supers, in order to stop Evelyn. After they saved the city together and restored the good name of supers, they were made legal again, which allows the two Parr women and the rest of their family to help people as a superhero family team. Behind the Scene In the original opening of the Pixar film, that has Violet as a baby, Supers weren't allowed to marriage each other or have children, in which has Violet's existence in the earlier version a violation of the law. The scene had Helen defending home mothers and their children when she heard a woman bad mouth about them, before she and Bob try to protect baby Violet from one of Bob's old enemies that had found him after they retired so the former heroes could live a normal life and raise a family. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Violet/Helen on FanFiction.Net